


Wonders of Winter

by LillianSunshine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2017 December Sherlock Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSunshine/pseuds/LillianSunshine
Summary: Chapters will be ultra short so I can write enough of them.





	Wonders of Winter

"John! John!" Sherlock cried. He nearly stumbled over his feet as he hurried to get to John who just came home from surgery.

When Sherlock was excited about things, how it would normally go would be for John to dismiss of get mad about the source of Sherlock's joy. Things like an experiment on body parts, a new serial killer to catch, things like that. But this time, this time Sherlock knew there was no chance John would get angry about this. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

tbc...


End file.
